


of sins and tragedies

by kunbao



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Agent AU, Foreshadowing, Mafia AU, hongkong mafia context (?), prequel..?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 14:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16266317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunbao/pseuds/kunbao
Summary: “Do you want to explore the city tomorrow? Together? I’ll meet you in the lobby at ten.”





	of sins and tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to chelsea (softyanjuns) for her birthday as a birthday fic but i thought of posting it anyway!!!! this serves as a form of foreshadowing for future works.......(?)
> 
> sorry for the character tags it’s a yanjun and ofc fic xd
> 
> enjoy this non-beta’ed fic  
> xo

 

Shanghai, China.

-

“Chelsea, your task is to follow and annihilate your target, 007. You will receive information about your target in your room. Target is of a highly dangerous nature, use any means possible to take the target down. Failure is not an option. This message will self destruct in ten seconds.” The agent slams the miniature suitcase down, and walks out of the telephone booth located near the bustling streets, just before the small case disintegrates into ashes.

She look up at the same sky, from a different place. All the way from the United States to Shanghai, China, just to pursue one  _ goddamn  _ target. Chelsea mutters quietly to herself complaining about the crazy jetlag she had as she walks back to her hotel. She wonders what kind of background does this 007 even have for her to be deployed on this immediate mission two days ago.

New city, new mission, new identity. It has become a routine for her, not that she minds anyway, they pay a handsome sum for every mission done. As she walks into the grand lobby, she stops at where she is as she surveys the surroundings.

Two cameras at the corner of the room, one right above the reception and two small mini cameras planted next to the chandelier. Chelsea scoffs at the “inconspicuous” setting of the mini cameras, and she walks nearer to the painting situated near the couches, just by the lifts.  A painting of Venice, she wonders. She tries to figure out which exact painting was it, but she knew she wasn’t cut out for the artsy stuff, and so she gives up. Until she spotted micro-retina movement within her sight. 

At this point she’s practically plastering her face to the painting, and she finds it near the boats in the river in the painting. This one’s impressive, Chelsea mutters as she finally walks to the lifts to get to her room. As she enters the lift, she presses the button to close the door, but a hand gets caught up between the doors. “Wait!”

The doors open again, and the stranger runs in.

“Sorry, I thought there wasn’t anyone since you were behind the panel.” The stranger looks at Chelsea and she just gives a perfunctory nod, too tired to reply as her fatigue from jet lag sets in.

“It’s a while till we get to our rooms, but I’m Evan.” He extends his hand to shake and she immediately turns around.  _ Wait, we? Our?? _ She looks to the floor panel and finds that he’s going to the same floor she lives on. And suddenly she resents that she lives on the 30th floor.

“Chelsea.” She takes his hand and gives a firm handshake, letting go after. As the lift ascends with soft whirring, she looks up and she surveys his features. High nose bridge, defined jawline, fluffy hair and a simple pair of silver loops. White dress shirt unbuttoned at the top with black dress pants. Simple, but attractive. She tries not to stare but his side profile was beyond alluring. He looks local, but not quite.

You know how someone’s dressing can probably reveal their job, hobbies and habits? This one doesn’t, and Chelsea’s only seen a handful of such. His mannerisms are so cautious, it’s like he’s _restricting_ himself. So uptight. Literally a mystery, but she doesn’t bother to rack her brains to figure out this  _ handsome  _ puzzle piece beside her anymore.  His phone rings and he picks it up, speaking in Chinese right after. “办不成的话你就别回来了。” (If you still can’t finish the job then don’t come back.) His voice was soft yet firm, she turns up to look at him and she swore she saw a murderous glint for a few seconds. Chelsea widens her eyes in surprise,  _ well, now I know that I can’t afford to offend this guy. _

There is a soft  _ ding  _ to signal that it’s  _ their _ floor, and he signals with his hand to let her exit first. How  _ gallant _ , she swoons unknowingly.

“See you around, Chelsea.” Evan flashes his double-dimpled smile, and she gives a faint smile back. But as soon as they exit they find themselves walking in the same direction, Chelsea finds her words coming out faster than she could think. “What’s your room number?”

Evan‘s beyond confused at this point, and it took him awhile before he answered, “Uh… 307”.  She realises that she shouldn’t even be any more shocked than she is, when her room’s right opposite his. She grunts under her breath, “Of course we have to live opposite each other”

“Were you saying something?”  
“What? No..”

Evan flicks out his room card and he taps it against the reader, before he enters, he turns back again and asks, 

“Hey Chelsea, do you have anything on tomorrow?”  She replies without turning back, searching through her bag for her keycard, “I suppose not. Why?”

**“Do you want to explore the city tomorrow? Together? I’ll meet you in the lobby at ten.”**

Her heart skips a beat and she agrees, giving him a faint smile before shutting the door tightly, then double locking it with the chain on top. She scans for a document and she spots a manilla envelope placed near the television stand. And there it reads:

Information about your target are as follows;

Name: Evan Lin  
Codename: 007  
Current location: Shanghai, China  
Associated with: August Cai of The Organisation, Theo Zhu of The Organisation

For a good moment, she couldn’t find the words to speak.


End file.
